1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of edible, whippable toppings of the substantially non-fat type which are temperature stable, which hold up for long periods of time at ambient tmeperatures, which may be thawed and rewhipped when frozen, and will stand up in storage for indefinite periods of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Whippable compositions which are fairly stable and which contain substantial amounts of fat are well known commercially and are described in such patents as Diamond et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,643 and in my own previous U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,219. In a later patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,233, I described a temperature stable, essentially non-fat emulsion which had improved whipping properties and which had significantly improved yields. Typically, the compositions of my previous patent contained a sugar in combination with a non-ionic emulsifier, an edible salt bodying agent and salt.
Commercially available fat-type toppings usually yield an increase in volume to the extent of about 300 to 400% when chilled and whipped. At ambient temperatures, such whips may be held for only about 2 to 3 hours. When placed under refrigeration, they may be stable for as long as 2 weeks.
Some attempts have been made to employ various proteinaceous materials to stabilize non-fat whipping compositions. Among these materials are soy, albumen, calcium and sodium caseinates and egg albumens. While these materials sometimes provide high yields, they are relatively unstable and tend to exude moisture or "weep". Commercial non-fat dry toppings have a yield of about 300 to 400% when freshly whipped, and they may hold up for about 3 hours or so at ambient temperatures. Under refrigeration, they may last for about 24 hours or so.